


It Isn't Because She Loves Him

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica’s choices all have reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Because She Loves Him

x-x-x-x

It isn’t because she loves him.

It might be loyalty, or the fact that Michael believes in her, believes she might be able to clear Lincoln’s name. These expectations, these faint hopes, weigh on her, pushing her forward even when her chances seem hopeless. She can’t just turn her back on them, no matter how much simpler it would be to lay that burden down.

But she can feel it now, the sense that something really _is_ wrong. She’s uncovered enough secrets to know that Lincoln is telling the truth, that he’s been framed by some of the best. And it’s knowing that he’s innocent, of this at least, that makes her keep digging, keep trying. Keep running, trying desperately to stay alive and to bring the truth out before it’s too late for him.

That’s what this is all about. Loyalties and justice.

It isn’t that she thinks of him that way anymore. Not since he started to drift away, started getting into serious trouble. Because she knew better than to let herself be tied to that kind of heartache. She walked away, started living for herself.

She started to become something, to make her own place in the world. And she was tempted back a time or two, but it wasn’t because he left her for a pregnant girlfriend that it ended again. Because she’s not that kind of damsel-in-distress. She’s not weak enough to let herself be hurt by his making that kind of mistake with someone else, with tying his future to the woman he owes instead of the woman he loves.

It’s over and done with, and she has no regrets about it. She has her own fiancé now, or maybe _had_ is where things are after these last few weeks, and she’ll have her own happy ending one day.

So right now, hiding out in a cabin with a near-stranger and a shotgun while waiting for the clouds to lift on this larger conspiracy, she knows she’s doing all this for the right and noble reasons.

It isn’t because she loves him.

 

_\------ fin ------_


End file.
